Freakishly Abnormal
by ChoCedric
Summary: A bitter Aunt Petunia reflects on her relationship with Lily and why she hates magic the day Harry turns up on her and Vernon's doorstep.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Freakishly Abnormal

By: ChoCedric

I hate my sister.

I hate my sister, even though she is dead.

It all started when she was born. We all knew there was something odd about her from the get-go. My parents totally adored her, but I just felt extremely jealous. From the moment she arrived on this planet, my parents lavished praise upon her, gave her so much attention that I think it went to her head.

Strange things were often known to happen when she was around. I remember being shocked and horror-stricken when she played that trick on the swings, flying all the way up into the air. Then, a few days later, I found her talking to that weird Snape boy who lived in that Spinner's End house. Lily was kind to everyone, even to the stray pieces of scum who walked around. No wonder she befriended that disgusting Snape boy.

"Tuney!" I remember Lily shouting at me, a huge smile on her face. "Sev says I'm a witch, that I can do magic! He says there's a magical school called Hogwarts, and I'll get a letter from them so that I can go!"

"Nonsense," I remember snorting. "You're a fool for believing in magic. Everything that Snape boy says is a lie, anyway."

"Oh, you're no fun, Tuney!" Lily snapped. "Leave me alone!"

But part of me, at that moment, couldn't help but believe Snape. No one else that I knew could do that trick on the swing. No one else made weird, freaky, abnormal things happen when they were around.

My horrible suspicions were confirmed when that brat received her Hogwarts letter. Our parents were so unbelievably proud to have a witch in the family. They gave her more dratted attention than ever before, and oh, Lily was so excited to go to that school.

I felt a bitter, raw jealousy erupt in me. I wrote a letter to her Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, asking if I could go to Hogwarts too. The reply came quickly, saying that he was sorry, but I simply couldn't go because I didn't meet the requirements. I knew what it meant: it meant that I wasn't magical, that I wasn't special like sweet, perfect, I-can-do-no-wrong Lily. Bah!

The years passed, and every summer Lily came home with stories of broomsticks, Potions, and Transfiguration. To my chagrin, her and that Snape boy remained friends for a lot of those years. The year she was finally allowed to do magic outside of school, she entertained us with many tricks. My parents were so enthralled by it that it made me sick. When I expressed my discontent, they just scowled at me and told me to be nicer to oh-so-perfect Lily. I felt like nothing, just a speck of dust on their shoe, nothing important. I felt like a stranger in their house; I didn't feel like their daughter at all.

Then, the day came when Lily brought that git James Potter home. Oh, he was good-looking all right; he was handsome, with adoringly messy hair and bright hazel eyes. The way he looked at Lily, I knew he loved her with all his heart, and I could see shining in Lily's emerald eyes that she loved him too. Our parents took an immediate liking to him, and they happily approved of him. They knew right away that he was good enough for their special, beautiful daughter.

Meanwhile, I had met a businessman by the name of Vernon Dursley. He and I had become serious, but it was nothing like with James and Lily. With those two, you could see the adoration written plainly on their faces for each other. Vernon had never once said the words "I love you," to me, and all he seemed to talk about was his work. Once again, my sister had it better than me. But who was I to think that now that she was out of that freak school, things would change?

Nevertheless, Vernon and I became engaged, and our wedding date was set. And that's when everything came crashing down. Lily brought James with her to the wedding, and them and their lot ruined it all.

Halfway through the reception, a bunch of hooded, masked figures showed up and started attacking everyone. There were flashes of colored light and strange, shouted incantations being flung around. Vernon and I were terrified; we hid under a table and clung to each other for dear life.

That day, I lost both of my parents. I watched in horror as two flashes of emerald-green light, the same color as my cursed sister's eyes, took them away from me. Vernon lost family that day too, and neither of us will ever forgive Lily for that. It's all her fault that her lot came and destroyed what was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. No matter how many times she apologized, I remained sour and bitter towards her. No wave of a magic wand could change the fact now that our parents were gone. What a way for Lily to repay them for all the attention and love they'd heaped upon her!

Lily tried to explain to me about the war, about how this Lord Voldemort fellow thought it was the right thing to do to attack non-magical, "normal" people like me. I called her a freak and told her to stay away from Vernon and I. We wanted nothing more to do with her lot. Lily was in tears and begged me to reconsider, but I yelled, "You killed our parents, Lily. Now get away from us!"

So Vernon and I didn't attend Lily's wedding to James Potter, even though she sent us an invitation. Secretly, I hoped their wedding would be horrible, just like mine to Vernon, but of course, whenever anything has to do with my sister, it probably went perfectly. Bah! Well, at least my not coming might have put a damper on her day.

Vernon and I continued on with our lives, and a few years later, we had a son, Dudley. He was a fat, chubby boy, but we both adored him. We decided to not let him have any siblings, for we didn't want him to feel like I had felt all my life, worthless and unloved. But oh, God, Lily's such a copycat. A few months later, we received an excited letter stating that her and James also had a son. They'd named him Harry, and Lily once again begged for a reconciliation between us. I didn't even reply to her stupid letter, still wanting nothing to do with her and that freak of a husband of hers. And I especially didn't want anything to do with any little brat that was conceived from them!

But now, Lily has cursed me with the worst fate possible. I said I didn't want to deal with the little brat; now, I don't have a choice. He's lying here on our doorstep, with messy hair just like his stupid father's and emerald-green eyes just like his freak mother's. That manipulative old fool Dumbledore sent us a letter telling us that my sister and her husband got themselves blown up by that Lord Voldemort fellow and that if we take Harry in, we'll make sure he stays alive because my blood will keep him safe, since I shared it with my sister.

Most of me wants to drive him to the nearest orphanage, but I won't have those freaks coming after me again. That's why Vernon and I decided to keep him, because I know that if we don't, those lunatics will invade our home, demanding answers. Who knows what charms and magical spells were put on that letter? And Lily told me that you don't cross Albus Dumbledore. It looks like Vernon and I don't have a choice.

So here I am, hating my dead sister, and holding her baby. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't outshine my Duddykins. I'll tell him his parents were drunk and were killed in a car accident. I won't let magic ruin our lives anymore, for it is unnatural and freakishly abnormal. I won't let him go to that freak school and make little freak friends who wave wands and chant silly incantations. This magic nonsense has got to stop, and I won't let it destroy what's left of my family.


End file.
